


Forever Fifteen

by CodeForGlory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floris | Fundy Deserves Better, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide, Trans Male Character, Trans! Fundy, Transphobia, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeForGlory/pseuds/CodeForGlory
Summary: Makes you wanna do something that you can't take backAnd be forever fifteen
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Forever Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> MAKE SURE TO READ THE TAGS
> 
> this fic is inspired by forever fifteen by mothica and body by jordan suaste

He’s held down. They always find him. Every fucking night. 

The shadow looms over him, he has given up on escaping at this point, just letting it happen hoping it will end soon.

It doesn’t.

It goes on for years, no one speaking anything of the matter.

-

He stands there, naked, looking in the mirror. He’s crying. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.

“..Why?” He sobs, “Why’d it have to be me ? Why is it always me ?”

He walks over to the shelf standing next to the marbled sink counter, grabbing some bandages and neosporin. He rubs the neosporin on his cuts and then wraps the bandaging around his wrists. He’d just have to wear long sleeves, perhaps a sweatshirt. Then the other issue would be covered up. 

-

He was 9 when it started, 11 when it ended, 14 when it came back to haunt him. Wilbur had put him in therapy, it helped a little but he didn’t want to actually talk about his problems. He chose to suppress them the best he could and deal with the anger it left him with through pain. He found himself sitting on the bathroom floor, back against the cold wall, more often than not with blood running down his wrists. It wasn’t the best way to deal with it but it worked.

-

Today was his birthday, he’s turning 15. He doesn’t expect to make it much longer. 

-

“Fundy!” Wilbur yelled from downstairs. 

He was too busy to respond. 

He was pacing around his room, dark thoughts bouncing around his mind. He couldn’t seem to shake them. 

“Fundy?” Wilbur was knocking on his door, “Can I come in?” 

“Give me just a second !” Fundy called out, scrambling to put a sweatshirt on to cover his scars. 

“Hey, bud. You doing okay?” Wilbur asked, he’s voice was soft. 

“Y-yeah, all good here,” Fundy gave him a quick smile. 

“Do you want me to drive you to school?”

“Uhm, sure.”

-

Fundy slowly made his way towards the doors to the school, he let out a sigh and opened the doors. 

Maybe he would have therapy that day, that always helped to alleviate some of his anxiety. 

As he made his way to his first class a tall blonde boy approached him. 

“Hi, Im Clay,” the tall man smiled. 

“Uh- Hi ? I’m Fundy.”

“You’re cute, wanna hang out sometime ?” 

shit. 

“oh- uhm yeah sure !” Fundy was blushing, “and uh thanks I guess ?”

“No problem,” the older boy said, he pulled out his phone and passed it to Fundy, “here, put your number down,” he said with a smile. 

Fundy quickly typed his number and passed the phone back. His hands were sweaty. 

“Awesome thank you so much, i’ll text you after school.”

The two boys parted ways after Fundy gave a quick nod. 

Fundy started to scratch his arm, after a while of doing that he scratched off some of his scabs and his arm started to bleed. 

At least he was wearing a dark sweatshirt. 

-

Clay stayed true to his word and messaged Fundy just minutes after the bell rang. 

Clay> are you free tonight ? you could come over to my house if you’d like!

Fundy> sure ! :)

Fundy> let me ask my brother if he can give me a ride 

Clay> you can just ride home with me ;)

Fundy> oh- okay :)) , just let me know where you are !

-

Fundy met up with the blonde boy by the students parking lot. The two of them walking towards Clay’s car. 

Clay abruptly stopped by the motorcycle section of the parking lot, though. 

“wait Clay- do you..”

Clay nodded, understanding what the other boy meant. 

“I’m not sure-“

“You’ll be okay, you can wear my helmet if that makes you feel any better.”

Clay passed him the lime green helmet and got on the bike. Fundy hesitantly put the helmet on and sat down behind him. 

“Ready?” Clay asked, Fundy responded with a simple ‘mhm’. 

Clay started up the motorcycle and reached behind him to grab Fundy’s hands, wrapping them around his torso. 

Fundy blushed at that and then they were off. 

-

The two boys walked up the stairs of Clay’s house, the taller boy leading the way to his room. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Clay joked. 

They both made their way to Clay’s bed and sat down, it was awkward, the two of them just sitting there, unsure of what to talk about. 

Fundy was absentmindedly picking at the quilt below him when Clay leaned closer, grabbing his chin and lifting his face up to meet his. 

“You’re beautiful,” he said. 

Fundy blushed again, “I-I uhm..”

Clay closed the space between them, locking their lips together. 

The older boy grabbed Fundy a second later and pulled him into his lap, pushing his tongue inside of Fundy’s mouth. 

Clay pulled away from him to catch his breath, whispering in the younger boy’s ear. 

“i’m gonna fuck you so hard.” 

Fundy immediately began to panic.

“pl-please no,” the smaller boy begged, he tried to stand up but Clay just held onto his waist tighter. 

“ah ah ah-“ the blonde boy tsked, “be a good boy and shut up, will you ?” 

Clay pushed Fundy onto his back, making quick work of taking off both of their clothes. 

“I knew you weren’t a real boy.”

Fundy started to cry, this couldn’t be happening. 

Clay put some vaseline on his dick from the nightstand and settled behind Fundy. 

“Please! Please don’t-“

“Shut up, slut,” Clay said as he stuffed part of his shirt into Fundy’s mouth to shut him up. 

Clay slowly began to press into Fundy, the younger boy sobbing under his grip. 

“Such a fucking slut. I bet you like this don’t you.”

Fundy shook his head and gave a pleading look to the older boy. 

-

Fundy ran down stairs as soon as Clay had let him go and he’d gotten his clothes back on. 

He had bruises on his waist and his legs were throbbing. 

He ran out to the street and immediately began to call Wilbur. 

“Wil-Wilber, will you come pick me up please,” he got out between sobs. 

“Fundy ? Where are you ? Are you okay ?”

“I-i don’t know, let me check,” the younger boy shakily checked his maps app and texted Wilbur the address. 

-

The two boys sat in silence as Wilbur drove them home. 

“What happened ?” Wilbur asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Fundy said, he meant to sound stern but it came out more of a broken sob. 

-

Fundy ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. 

He needs to write a note- something- telling Wilbur it’s not his fault. 

He grabs a sketchbook from his desk and a black pen from his jar. He quickly scribbles down words, he doesn’t have much time. 

Im sorry, it happened again. i thought that he liked me but he just wanted to use me. this isn’t your fault, it’ll be okay eventually but that time is too far away for me to wait. i love you -Fundy

He grabbed the pill bottle from his dresser and a water bottle from his desk. He swallowed the pills, and just like that, he’s gone. 

-

Clay> i’d love to do that again sometime ;)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :|


End file.
